


Your a girl!

by ItsuwariSekia



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/M, nurse soda, talent swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsuwariSekia/pseuds/ItsuwariSekia
Summary: After fuyuhiko slit open his stomach soda had to bandage him up to only learn that he was a she
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Your a girl!

“ gah! He just slit his stomach “ soda yelled and everyone was kinda in a panic well except for Hiyoko and nekomaru helped soda take fuyuhiko to the nurses office soda thanks him for his help soda was getting the bandage ready and he was taking off fuyuhiko shirt off but then a he was shocked to see that fuyuhiko had breast and that fuyuhiko was a girl but he managed to have the appearance of a boy despite having a baby face , but he started to bandaging her up then she woke up “ what the hell!” She said angrily and hissing at him “ I’m just healing you” souda said not wanting to get hurt by her “ fuck you I didn’t give you permission to undress me” she said then she realized that he knows her sercet “ fuyuhiko are you a girl?” Soda ask using a pillow as a shield “ no fuck you im a manly man !” She yelled at him


End file.
